Week 10 (Ultimate Performer Season 1)
Week 10 of the first season of ASM Network's Ultimate Performer, premiered on October 24, 2015, with a total of 14.73 million US viewers. The episode featured contestant Nathalia Ramos, Jesse McCartney, Alyson Stoner and Cody Christian. Summary Color Key * - Week Winner Featured Distractions This is a list of distractions that appeared on the episode (Arranged in alphabetical order): * Biker Weather '- The player sits on a stationary motorcycle in front of a large green screen. While the player performs, he/she experiences different weather as if actually riding the bike, including strong winds, rain, snow, leaves and even hail as a distraction. If used for Round 2, a motorcycle with a passenger car is used instead. * '''Don't Topple '- Specifically used for Round 3, each player stands on a raised narrow square, small enough where their feet fits, where they have to keep their balance while performing. To make things harder, selected audience members get the chance to shoot each player with eggs using special cannons. The platforms are surrounded by inflatable pads for safety when they fall off. The points awarded at the end depends on who stays the longest, with the last man standing gaining 4 points, and the first to fall of gaining 1 point. The players also accumulate cash which increases by $100 every second they don't get eliminated. * '''Extreme Fan - The players perform a song while being blown by a powerful fan, all the while being thrown with random things like feathers, leaves, glitters, and even liquids like water, slime or other nasty liquids. * Four-er-Tanks (New) '- The premise of the distraction is the same as Snakes in a Tank. However, there are four different tanks that the player is lowered into. The player has to sing while being lowered in four different tanks for the four parts of the song. Each tanks can contain: Ice cold water, mixed spoiled breakfasts, snakes, eels, frogs, and other disgusting stuff. * '''Mirror Mirror '- In a small set placed on stage, a two way-mirror is placed on one of the walls disguised as a dresser mirror. The player sits in front of the mirror while performing. The audience sees through the mirror to the player. The mirror will automatically open every twenty seconds, with different surprises each time, including a bucket of water splashed at the player, a clown animatronics jumping out the mirror, or even a strong gust of wind. * '''Snakes in a Tank - The player is lowered using a harnessed chair down onto a tank of water, which is then filled with different types of harmless snakes. * Wrecking Ball (New) '''- The player is attached via a harness to a wrecking ball that swings across the stage, controlled by a mechanic pulley. The wrecking ball is surrounded by walls padded with soft pads, with balloons all over. As the wrecking ball swing back and forth, it hits the wall with the player on it. The balloons popping is the extra fun. Performances '''Color Key * - Round Winner Musical Performances * Coldplay ("Adventure Of A Lifetime") Weekly Theme * None Judges Points The following shows the allocation points by the judges in the first two rounds to each contestants.